


Cherry Stems

by KaciiDubs



Series: Bat of an Eye, Brush of a Hand [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiDubs/pseuds/KaciiDubs
Summary: Who knew a simple 'party trick' had such a strong connotation to it?An uncle whose teasing knows no bounds, and the woman you've harbored a 'small' crush on - that's who.
Relationships: Nero x OC, Nero/OC
Series: Bat of an Eye, Brush of a Hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555399
Kudos: 7





	Cherry Stems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Over the summer I fell DEEP into the DMC Fandom, so it was just a matter of time until I wrote - and eventually decided to share - for the, honestly, amazing franchise.
> 
> I've been a small fan of the first game a long way back, but after looking into more of the games (mainly the 4th and 5th), the anime, and following the lead of my best friend, I am now able to present you with my OC Talia and (essentially the beginning to) this small series.

Cherries; both a healthy snack and final topping to a delicious sundae, and cherry stems, the slightly flexible portion commonly used as a staple for weird ‘party tricks’ - as Nero calls them. They're the part of a cherry you’re meant to throw away, and yet when Dante - and eventually everyone who frequents the DmC office - found out he could tie the thin bio-product into a small knot, he received endless amounts of teasing and questions of  _ “You know what that means, right?” _

From that moment on, the devil hunter confined himself to eating the small fruit  _ only _ if he was alone in the office - or surrounded by people who didn’t intend on giving him teasing side eyes paired with smirks that made him wish he could just disappear whenever it happened.

Movement from the corner of his eye drew him from the screen of his phone as he looked up from his seat at the counter-island - quickly focusing in on Talia’s form as she walked into the kitchen.

She tiredly stretched her arms over her head - the sleeves of her grey hoodie slipping off her wrists - before letting them fall back to her sides, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement as she continued her path to the fridge. 

“Hey, you - I didn’t know you liked cherries?”

Nero shrugged with indifference, “I’m not  _ crazy _ about them, but I’d eat them if we have ‘em.”

Nodding, brunette curls swaying in the slightly messy ponytail they were confined to, she opened the fridge door with a hum, “Well, next time - when it’s my turn for groceries - I’ll make a note to grab you some.”

He felt an unfamiliar sense of warmth wash over him and quickly directed his attention to the marble counter top, picking aimlessly at the bowl of cherries as he fought the smile threatening to form on his lips.

Though, the serene moment would only last so long as a louder pair of footsteps entered the kitchen, followed by a surprised huff.

"No jobs today, kid?" Dante quipped to his nephew as he meandered his way through the area, earning a wayward glance has Nero shook his head.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" He could tell he was trying something, the almost usual mischievous shadow crossing his face being a clear indication of future annoyance.

"Oh, no reason! No reason at all - hey, are those cherries?" He’s quick to change the topic, seeing as Talia is rummaging through the fridge, muttering to herself about groceries -  _ perfect _ .

Nero rolled his eyes at the lack of stealthiness as he looked up at the older man, "Yeah, they are -  _ why _ ? You want some or something?" He challenged, gesturing his hand to the half empty bowl.

"No, no, I'm all set -  _ Talia _ , did you know Nero, here, can tie a cherry stem into a knot?" The million dollar grin couldn't have been any wider as Dante looked between the two adults, "Go on and show her, hotshot!"

Rolling his eyes once more, Nero decided to just play into Dante's game - figuring it would get him out of his hair quicker than ignoring him.

"Sure,  _ why not _ ." He muttered before popping a stem into his mouth, blushing a slight pink from Dante's, and Talia's, expectant eyes as his jaw and lips moved slightly with the motion of his hidden tongue.

A few seconds later, he brought his hand to his mouth and pulled out the stem, showing a decent sized knot in the middle of the stem - showing it off like some extravagant magic trick.

" _ Ta-da _ \- there, are you happy?" Though he sounded unenthusiastic, his heart was racing as he looked from Dante to Talia, noticing a slight blush against her cheeks as she stared with wide eyes.

"See, he's got talent  _ somewhere _ ," Dante nudged at Talia playfully, sending her a quick wink before fleeing from the kitchen - his unofficial mission successful.

Nero's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Dante leave before shifting his gaze to Talia, "Did... Did you think I wasn't talented or am I missing something here?"

The brunette female gaped at Dante's fleeting words for a minute more as she struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation that didn't involve what the ‘legendary’ devil hunter was oh-so-cleverly hinting at.

"Uh, um, n-no - I never said you  _ weren't _ talented, I-I guess Dante just wanted you to show me how well you can, uh...  _ tie a knot _ ."

The look he gave her was all the evidence she needed to know that her reason was not being accepted, Nero shifting to lean his elbows against the counter in confusion.

"Talia, what is it? Obviously there's something I'm missing and if it's some sort of inside joke-"

"I-It's not an inside joke! It's actually way,  _ way _ , far from it," She laughed nervously, closing the fridge with her hip with the plan of escaping from the now awkward moment.

"Then why won't you tell me what it is?" He started to grow agitated with her indirect answers, the thought of some secret being kept from him beginning to ignite his nerves.

He didn’t want her becoming another person side eyeing him without saying the reason why.

"Because it's nothing!" She defended, backing further into the kitchen when she saw him get up from his seat and advance towards her.  _ This was getting bad. _

"If it's  _ 'nothing' _ then you shouldn't have a problem with telling me," He countered simply, a winning smirk growing on his lips with each step towards the female.

"Just because it's nothing doesn't mean  _ I _ have to be the one to tell you!" Talia quickly found herself with no more room to back up as her lower back bumped into the edge of the counter, effectively trapping her once Nero stepped in front of her.

"Talia," Nero started, his voice low with a warning edge as he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. "If it's nothing, you're the only one here who knows what it means, so by default you  _ have _ to tell me."

Normally she would be standing tall and challenging him with a playful glint in her eye, but this time she seemed to press herself against the counter - her eyes wide and lip tucked between her teeth.  _ This was new. _

Talia took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it only spiked them when she breathed in Nero's scent -  _ he was so close _ . "W-Why not just ask Dante?"

"I'd rather hear it from you," He spoke without hesitation, grinning down at her as he leaned a bit closer - cocking his head to the side expectantly.

She opened her mouth to argue against him but stopped herself, knowing that if she were stuck in this position for anyone longer someone could walk in an assume the worst, or she would pass out - and with the way her body was feeling, it would be the latter soon.

"Fine! Fine, j-just give me a second." She puffed out her cheeks stubbornly, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to find peace with herself before explaining this over-exaggerated experience.

"I'm listening," Nero teased, flexing his fingers against the counter yet sticking to his position in front of her. _ It’s actually kind of... cute when she's like this. _

"Alright, geez," She ran a hand through her curls, tucking some hair behind her ear before looking up at him with feigned determination. "T-The whole... 'tying a cherry in a knot' trick... is... it's to..."

The words she prepared quickly flew themselves out of her head, leaving her to fumble over herself like an idiot while Nero continued to stare at her - his electric blue eyes studying her expectantly. _ It would be so much easier if he stopped looking at her like that. _

"I-Its to... to show..."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and Talia swore her heart fluttered at the sound.

"Come on, use your words." He knew teasing her wouldn't help anything, but if it gave him more time to be close to her like this - to study features otherwise overseen, then so be it.

She huffed in agitation, balling her hands into fists to muster up hidden courage before rushing out, "It's to show that you're a good kisser  _ and  _ that you can use your tongue well during sex!"

Panting lightly, a sense of accomplishment began to flutter in her chest before being snuffed out by realization, then shock, as she worriedly scanned his face for a reaction.

Nero felt a warm blush settle on his cheeks and burn the tips of his ears from both Talia practically yelling 'sex' and realization on why Dante - and the others - gave him so much shit about the stupid stems.

The position they were in suddenly felt very,  _ very _ wrong, but neither person seemed to be able to move - staring at each other in embarrassment and waiting to see who would take the next step.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he seemed to be able to say, his mouth going dry at any quirky comment or fleeting statement he could counter with - just  _ 'oh' _ .

"Y-Yeah, that's what that means - well, at least, that’s what I was told, so," Talia nervously clicked her tongue at the awkward atmosphere, looking anywhere but to the man who kept her trapped in the kitchen. "Congratulations."

_ 'Congratulations' _ ? Oh, how she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to face Nero again after that comment.

Nero laughed lightly as he pushed himself to stand upright, one arm falling to his side while his other hand went to scratch at the side of his nose. "Thanks, I-I guess."

"Yep." Talia nodded, popping the 'p' as she side stepped away from him - only managing to trip over her feet once in the process. "Well, I'm just gonna..." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of her room, watching as Nero nodded in response.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll - uh, I'll see ya."

"Yep, see ya."

As she hastily made her way back up the stairs, she made a mental note to find, and punch, Dante for making her go through whatever the hell that was.

Meanwhile, the younger Sparda remained standing in the kitchen as he tried to process that whole situation, his gaze slowly shifting back to the bowl of uneaten cherries.

Feeling his face heat up once more, he muttered a curse as he took up the bowl and stashed the remaining fruit in the fridge - forming a new rule that he would, now, only eat them in the safe space of his room.

“Fucking Dante,” He groaned outwardly as he grabbed his phone from the counter, debating on calling Morrison to see if there was anything that needed to be done - he would be damned if he stayed in that office any longer.


End file.
